


You only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Art, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: “We will have to accept that, won’t we, Tony?”, said Jan.





	You only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a moment in time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201051) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Laireshi blames me, and I blame her, but I made this because she _dared me to make sads_. Then she made a fic as a vengance.
> 
> Go read it because is also sad and awesome.
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/76064665420/laireshi-started-a-war-blame-her-for-the-sads)

  
  



End file.
